Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/4
World 13= Level 984 Reality after-v2.png|Dealing with the bombs is not as easy as it looks. Level 991 Reality.png|Like 812 but much harder! Level 992 Reality.png|Can you bring down 8 ingredients with 1 at a time? Level 993 Reality.png|Seriously? Like level 289 DW but with 4 more colour bombs and 50 more candies each colour. Even with some icings are fewer layers and some are removed, it is insane. Level 1000 Reality.png|Older mechanics has really ensured this milestone is one everyone will forget. Level 1001 Reality.png|Are you kidding? It's nearly impossible to bring down 6 ingredients within last 10 moves with 1 ingredient at a time. Level 1002 Reality.png|The icings are your worst enemy here Level 1005 Reality.png|The cake bombs are hard to clear. Level 1008 Reality.png|Good luck destroying the top two corner icings! Level 1014 Reality.png|Getting through the icing and popcorn is harder than it looks. Level 1015 Reality after.png|9 move bombs and isolated jellies are quite tricky for this episode. Level 1018 Reality.png|It is hard to get through all the icing and popcorn, even with four colors. |-| 14= Level 1027 Reality.png|Beware the stuck zones, and the small area where ingredient exits are located are going to be a challenge. Level 1029 Reality.png|These isolated jellies are hard to clear. Level 1032 Reality before.PNG|Looks simple but extremely hard because of small boards and too few moves. Level 1038 Reality.png|Be careful not to make ingredients stuck. The swirls from the bottom-right is also a hindrance here. Level 1043 Reality.png|The board is not that spacious enough, and also challenging with candy bombs spawning. Level 1045 Reality.png|Fulfilling the striped combination order will take much moves. Coconut wheels might ruin the combinatory plans. Level 1046 Reality.png|The jellies from the isolated side, especially the one underneath the popcorn, will make you frustrated. Level 1049 past version.png|The ingredients had to bring down on the other side of the board, so the blockers, especially the candy bombs in marmalade, must be cleared. Level 1050 Reality.png|Level 710's evil brother with chocolate and jelly in confined spaces. Level 1051 Reality.png|The threatening bombs and the isolated jellies. Level 1052 Reality.png|Placing a chocolate spawner at the middle of every 3x3 square seems not a great idea. Level 1053 Reality before.png|This is still hard with 4 colours. Level 1061 Reality.png|Locked chocolate too hard to clear. Level 1068 Reality.png|Another level to require a high target score with a very limited amount of time. Level 1069 Reality.png|The blockers, especially popcorn, hinders your jelly clearing progression. |-| 15= Level 1072 Reality buffed.png|15 moves seemed to be not enough to collect 20 separate red candies inside lucky candies. Level 1077 Reality Buffed after.png|Can you make three color bombs in a small space? Level 1079 Reality.png|Six colors and very restricted space is a bad combination. Level 1081 Reality.png|It's too hard to clear the icings. Level 1085 Reality.png|Another massively buffed level. Level 1090 Reality.png|The blockers at the middle row seemed to take a lot of moves to be cleared. Level 1090 pre nerf mobile.png|The five-layered icing is completely a challenge taking a lot of moves to be cleared. Level 1091 Reality.png|So many blockers with only 20 moves?! Level 1093 Reality Buffed.png|This is ICING!!!! Level 1094 Reality.png|The line of icing makes a big difference. Level 1095 Reality.png|Why this? Level 1096 Reality after.png|When you realise there are too much jelly... Level 1098 Reality.png|20 moves is nowhere near enough even with only 4 colours. Level 1101 Reality.png|Watch out for the isolated bombs! Level 1102 Reality.png|With this board structure, the five-layered icing squares are hard to clear, as well as bringing down ingredients. Level 1103 Reality Buffed.png|After two hard levels, here comes another one. M-1107.jpg|Taking cues from DW levels 430 and 437? |-| 16= Level 1119 Reality Buffed.png|The jelly on the bottom corners is hard to clear because of the five layered icing surrounding it. The chocolate spawner can also be a threat here. Level 1121 Reality.png|The blockers will sap you moves very quickly. Level 1122 Reality.png|So much locked chocolate! Level 1123 Reality.png|Even with 4 colors, it is hard to create enough striped candies to clear the icing because of restricted space. Level 1124 Reality.png|An evil version of levels 258 and 967. Level 1125 Reality Buffed.png|The board is to restricted to clear all the jellies, espicially the isolated ones... Level 1126 Reality.png|Four colors doesn't make it easier to clear all the icing and deal with the bombs at the same time. Level 1128 Reality Buffed.png|As much you hate Dreamworld, you would probably wish that Odus, moon scale and the most important - moon struck would come. Level 1131 Reality.png|The mystery candies aren't much use against all the icing and locked chocolate. Level 1132 Reality.png|Candy Bomb infestation! Level 1134 Reality.png|Jelly everywhere, icings, chocolate spawner, and too few moves? Level 1136 Reality.png|The popcorn is hardcore. Level 1142 Reality.png|Too few moves to handle with 5-layer icings and free all ingredients. Level 1143 Reality.png|The icing, locked chocolate, hard to get keys, popcorn, and cake bombs offer LOTS of protection for the jelly. Level 1144 Reality.png|Ingredients have to be brought down a small hard to reach space covered by icing makes this a tricky level. Level 1145 Reality.png|Storm of 10-move bombs! Level 1146 Reality.png|Getting rid of all the blockers is harder than it looks even with 50 moves. Level 1148 Reality V2.png|How is someone supposed to clear all this popcorn with restricted space?! Level 1153 Reality.png|This level can be beaten just by clearing the cake bombs, but the liquorice makes it hard to clear them. Level 1154 Reality Buffed.png|Three of the lucky candies are heavily protected and five colours on small board may not make the level easy. Level 1159 Reality.png|The board is too restricted to reach the centre. |-| 17= Level 1163 Reality.png|A somewhat easier version of level 1061. 1164.png|5 color bombs on a small board is a bit tricky. Level 1166 Reality.png|Twice the frog usage and the popcorn is a challenge here. Level 1167 Reality.png|Spawning of creepy bombs - at the isolated row! Level 1169 Reality Buffed.png|Careful with the top ingredient - it might be stuck on top of the spawner. Level 1170 Reality.png|Lot of jellies to be cleared in just a few amount of moves. Level 1172 Reality.png|Dealing with the wrapped candy order at the same time the distracting bombs. Level 1176 Reality.png|Beware, bombs are too hot to clear them easily. Level 1177 Reality.png|The space is too confined to clear all the blockers. Level 1179 Reality.png|Liquorice swirls, the guardians of ingredients. Combining two colour bombs can defeat these guardians, but is it easy to make such hard combination on this small board? Level 1180 Reality.png|The anniversary of pre-nerfed level 677. Level 1181 Reality.png|Even after level 1180, the game knows how to keep the players extra busy. Level 1183 Reality.png|Too few moves to clear all the icing with 6 colors Level 1184 Reality.png|40 moves isn't enough to feed the candy frog and clear all the icing. Level 1185 Reality.png|Six colors, abdunant bombs surrounded by thick icing, isolated popcorn. Terrible! Level 1187 Reality.png|The board is too confined to do lots of orders. Level 1189 Reality.png|Welcome to level to require the most amount of yellow candies. Level 1190 Reality.png|25 moves is not enough to clear all the isolated jelly. M-1191 past version.png|This could be another hardest level ever. Level 1191 Reality.png|Too many thick icings! Level 1192 Reality.png|Another level with isolated icings that have to be cleared. Level 1193 Reality.png|Small boards with many yellow candies to be collected with too few moves! M-1196 past version.png|The board is too restricted to remove blockers with five colours on the board... Level 1196 Reality.png|Even with one fewer colour, it is still hard to remove those hard-to-reach blockers. Level 1198 Reality.png|You can beat this level by doing absolutely nothing, but you have to be smart enough to guess that. M-1199 past version.png|4 colours is already very hard but what about 5 colours? Level 1199 Reality.png|The boards are way too restricted! M-1202 V1.png|An extra colour will make a big difference of difficulties. M-1204 past version.png|Orders are already difficult, but there are four candy bombs with only 10 moves timer. |-| 18= Level 1206 Reality.png|The board is too tight, the more liquorice swirls spawn to ruin your fun. Level 1207 Reality.png|Jelly madness! Level 1208 Reality.png|Too few moves to open the upper sections. Level 1210 Reality Buffed.png|Left 4 ingredients Level 1211 Reality.png|Too many blockers and popcorns are extremely hard to clear. Chocolate also dominate the board. Level 1213 Reality.png|Five-layered icing squares say, "All your ingredient are belong to us." Level 1217 Reality.png|There are so many possible mistakes that can be made during this level! Level 1218 Reality.png|No candies spawn in the isolated area, so good luck clearing all the jellies, especially the bottom left and top right ones! Level 1219 Reality.png|Six colors and hard to reach icing is a bit of a challenge here. Level 1220 Reality.png|Jelly madness part 2! Level 1222 Reality Buffed.png|Too much popcorn to clear in only 37 moves, especially with the other blockers protecting them. Level 1223 Reality.png|Do not let ingredients under the conveyor belts or you meet stuck zones. M-1223 1st version.png|Be careful not to place ingredients at the stuck zones! Level 1224 Reality.png|50 moves doesn't help you with six colours present. Level 1227 Reality Buffed.png|Too much icing and jelly needs to be cleared in too few moves, even with four colors. Level 1229 Reality.png|Too many icings to open the board. Level 1232 Reality.png|Heart shaped, lockolates must be cleared for the ingredient path, conveyor belt which can move the ingredient away, only 25 moves. What a crazy level! M-1235 V1.png|5 colours, stuck zones, icing and chocolate spawner, even with 50 moves, is crazy! Level 1236 Reality.png|Too much icings and too few moves. Level 1237 Reality.png|it's a race to get enough timed candies before you run out of time. Level 1238 Reality.png|Smart idea to place a chocolate spawner on top with the liquorice swirls, isn't it? The designer should get an award for that. Level 1239 Reality.png|Is this a good idea for an extremely hard episode? Level 1241 Reality.png|So many blockers. Level 1242 Reality.png|There are a lot of protections for chocolate. M-1243 V1.png|Be careful not to activate the licorice dispensers... M-1244 V1.png|The player has to make a plenty of special candies to remove those thick icing squares in six colours. Level 1244 Reality.png|Thankfully, they reduce one colour... Level 1245 Reality.png|Lots of liquorice locks and bombs and six colors is a challenge here. Level 1247 Reality.png|Too small spaces with four colours, too few moves for both ingredients, and useless fish. Can you pass this impossibly hard level? Level 1249 Reality.png|Did they think it was a good idea to completely surround the jellies with popcorn in a six color level? Level 1250 Reality.png|Too few moves to get all the keys and release the hard to reach ingredients. Category:Galleries